Death and Solace
by s-belmyne
Summary: A man and an elf come to terms with death and find comfort and love in the Halls of Waiting. Warnings, AU and Slash - COMPLETED, Please R
1. Chapter 1

Warnings - AU and Slash

A/N So there is no misunderstanding, this story is about Glorfindel (the elf) and The Man, Haldir of Brethil, Not the elf, Haldir of Lorien, or is it?

A/N You might notice that I have changed the timing of Haldir's death, I do know he died before the elves from Gondolin arrived, call it poetic license, I do think he had reason to be there at the end.

* * *

The slim figure seated in a regal manner on a raised dais sighed dramatically. He was tall and slender and clothed in dark blue velvet robes with a gold trim, simple yet elegant the man thought. His dark hair was tied back to reveal elegant elven ears and his fine face was flushed in anger.

'This behaviour is not acceptable' The elf was saying, The man attempted a look of remorse, though this was not an expression that a warrior and leader of men was used to wearing and may have come out more like a look of defiance if the Elf Lord's reaction was anything to go by.

'That you would have your men fashion weapons of war in my halls is more than I can accept, I am not entirely pleased with these new tapestries either' The elf motioned towards a particularly gaudy tapestry depicting The Nirnaeth in the Wars of Beleriand.

'The men and woman are bored, My Lord, they find what labour as they are suited to' the man replied in an even tone, not wanting to anger the Elf Lord further.

'BORED?!' The elf sighed and rose from his seat 'Haldir of Brethil, you are dead! As are the men and woman of whom you speak. The Elves call these halls, The Halls of Waiting, your time here should be spent in quiet reflection, not in the fashioning of weapons that could cause a second death!'

'And for what do we wait? Lord' Haldir replied petulantly, quiet reflection didn't sound very productive to him!

'You wait for your souls to be reborn into the world'

'I do not see that a little needlepoint and woodcraft is a barrier to quiet reflection, My Lord, Indeed, it has been said that monotonous tasks can be seen to aid the thought process'

The elf shook his head and sighed, 'It seems, Haldir of Brethil that you remain unrepentant and give me no choice but to separate you from the men you would lead, certainly though displeased as I am, your leadership skills are to be commended, that you were able to bring these disparate men to a common cause'

The man smiled until the meaning in the elf's words had sunk in, 'but My Lord, surely you would not separate me from my wife, my son, my grandson?' No, This couldn't be happening!

'As I have already stated, you have left me no choice, you may go now' and with his dismissing words and a wave of his hand the elf turned away

'My Lord, please...' he pleaded, though by the time the third word had passed his lips the man noted that he was no longer in the audience hall. Haldir felt a wave of pain, of sorrow pass through him as he looked about his new surroundings. The hall where he found himself was darker than the main hall, where he had been with his family and friends, there was no sound of idle chatter, no children running about, this hall was empty, well almost empty, he noted, as leant against one of the pillars that ran down the length of the hall was a lone figure.

Haldir took a few steps towards the solitary figure. It was an elf and he would guess a warrior by his build, tall, lean as all elves are but well toned, a swordsman? Perhaps they would have something in common.

Haldir greeted the elf in the language used by the elves of Gondolin, Turgon of Gondolin had prior to the Battle of Unnumbered Tears had an advisor in his father's court who had befriended him and taught him much of the ways of Gondolin, including the language spoken there.

The elf raised an eyebrow at him, grunted in a very unbecoming way and moved out of the man's sight the other side of the pillar.

* * *

Mandos stood with his eyes fixed upon the pool that allowed him to see what was occurring in the rooms of his realm. He watched an elf and a man sit in uncomfortable silence. The man fidgeted restlessly, and the elf seemed to stare into the middle distance, unmoving and unmoved by the presence of company. 

The Elf Lord felt familiar arms come about his waist and glanced up at the beautiful she-elf that had appeared at his side.

'You worry about him still, husband?' she asked softly also gazing at the pool.

'That I do, for though I granted him solitude for reflection, upon his own request, his heart does not heal' Mandos replied, threading his fingers through his wife's and answering the reassuring squeeze that she gave him.

'You think he will open up to this man, husband?' Vairë said 'perhaps an elf of similar stature would be the wiser choice for company'

Mandos smiled, not certain his wife would understand his reasoning 'I have chosen this company for him with good reason, the man is pure of heart, though he has seen the dangers and the wars of darkness, he has the spirit of an elf' he let a small smile grace his lips and continued 'the man will get a reaction, he has a gift, an ability to unite and I hope he will use this gift to heal our brave Captain of Gondolin.

Vairë reached out with a single thread, such as she used to weave the fabric of all the stories of time and touched the heart of the elf and then the heart of the man.

'You have chosen well, my husband, for they are bound in time, a time that is yet to pass' she paused, 'Manwë should be consulted husband lest our actions cause further heartbreak'

'You offer sage advice, my wife, though I have already consulted Manwë on this matter, the man will be well rewarded if he is able to heal this elven heart'

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Haldir paced about the hall muttering to himself in a disgruntled manner, he was not aware of how long he had been in this room now, all sense of time was distorted with the absence of meals and routine, though he slept still, he could not be sure that he slept at night, sleep came when he was tired and his waking hours were filled with thoughts of that which had passed, of death, of another life in the forests of Brethil.

He stopped before the elf, who was now seated on his cot, which served as a bed. The elf fascinated him, in the time that Haldir had resided within this hall, the elf had not spoken, or slept and had given little indication that he was even aware of his presence.

Haldir sat on the floor and studied the elf. His face was partially obscured by hair of spun gold; his eyes were blue, like the sapphire that had graced his wife's circlet, though there was such a sadness and echo of pain within the depths that they sparkled no longer.

Rising to his knees, Haldir reached up and cautiously brushed the golden locks to one side that he might better see the face of this elf, a distant memory was surfacing in his mind, but he would be sure. The elf made no protest as the man brushed the silken hair to one side. With the elf's chiselled features now revealed to the man, his memory became clear to him.

Haldir, unable and unwilling to contain himself grabbed the elf's chin and forced the elf to look directly at him, 'I know you elf' he growled 'I know you for the coward that you are' with that, he released the elf's chin roughly. With disgust clear in his face, he rose and walked to the other side of the hall and sat again against a pillar, his back towards the elf.

'Ten thousand of my kin, my people did I lead to serve beneath Fingon's banners against the forces of the dark' Haldir's voice cracked as he spoke, his words but a whisper, though loud enough for any elf to hear 'Not one returned to the halls of my father, Not one to tell those left behind of our fate' Haldir's tears flowed freely now, the pain, the regret in his voice, evident in his words and his tone.

He felt a hand settle upon his shoulder and heard the first words from his companion's mouth, 'I am not without compassion'. If Haldir had not been so distraught at this time, he might have thought this a strange declaration after so long a silence, but as it was, it escaped his notice.

'What use is your compassion to me? Elf, your sword arm would have served better' Haldir turned towards the elf 'why did you run from the battle?'

The elf sat next to the man and searched his mind for the memory of these events. The man he assumed was referring to the battle of Nirnaeth Arnoediad, the fifth battle in the Wars of Beleriand. Aiya! The elf thought, those were cursed days for men and elves alike.

The elf's memories returning, he remembered arriving with a host of elves from the city of Gondolin, under the banners of Turgon, on the fourth day, arriving just before the hosts of Maedhros assaulted the enemy from the east and the hosts of the sons of Fëanor assaulted the enemy from the rear. The battle was fierce as the enemy brought forth all manner of evil, orcs, wolf riders, balrogs and dragons, these evils coming between the hosts of Fingon and Maedhros. And it was at this time that many of the Easterlings fled the field of battle and the sons of Ulfang turned their allegiance to the powers of darkness and did assault the hosts of the sons of Fëanor, whom they had called allies.

The elf's thoughts moved on apace to the call for the retreat of the forces of Turgon, his Lord. He and his men guarded the retreat to the left of Turgon's force and the remnants of Fingon's people, who then would have been left to see him flee? The Men of the Dor-Lómin! The brave men of the north, who stood firm against the forces of evil and ensured their safe retreat.

The elf frowned, and took a lock of the man's hair in his fingers, 'your hair is of the wrong hue to be one of Hador's kin.' The hair of the Dor-Lómin was of gold in colour, much like his own, but the lock of hair he held between his fingers was pale, more akin to silver than to gold.

The man turned his tear-soaked eyes to the elf 'I am Haldir of Brethil, I am...I was wed to the daughter of Hador. They are kin to me.

'Your memory does you a disservice, Haldir of Brethil' the elf said quietly his eyes soft and full of compassion and a new found respect for this man 'does your memory see me flee in a fit of cowardice, or retreat in order upon the command of my Lord?'

'I know not' the man replied 'I know only that we were cut down like animals, we had not the strength to hold back the storm'

'You had strength and courage enough, my friend, to save the lives of many of my kin that day, my own included' the elf replied, bringing his arm about the man's shoulders in a gesture of comfort and friendship.

Haldir looked again towards the elf as he found comfort in his embrace, 'What is your name?' he asked

'I am Glorfindel of Gondolin' the elf replied

After this initial exchange of words and of identities, Haldir and Glorfindel settled once again into silence, though it was now an amicable silence and occasional words were shared.


	3. Chapter 3

Haldir awoke from a particularly restful slumber and stretched languidly, Glorfindel was pacing the hall restlessly, as was becoming a habit, the elf's behaviour was beginning to worry Haldir, as he seemed increasingly troubled.

'Tell me Glorfindel, how long can an elf last without sleep?' Haldir asked in an attempt to find out what troubled him.

'Before what?' the golden haired elf replied sarcastically 'he dies?'

'Nay' replied the man, 'before he becomes unbearably fell-tempered and restless'

Haldir thought he caught the hint of a smile on the elf's fair face as he sat upon the edge of the cot on which he lay.

'I cannot sleep' the elf said, his eyes downcast.

'And why is that my friend?' Haldir replied confident now that he had hit upon an important matter.

The elf raised his eyes and turned to look at the man shyly, Haldir in response to Glorfindel's clearly insecure look, rested his hand upon the elf's shoulder in support.

'My dreams are full of death, and pain, they haunt me, even in my waking hours' the elf explained drawing comfort from the man's touch.

Haldir sat up and wrapped his arms about the elf's shoulders and pulled him back so he was half lying upon the cot, 'Sleep Glorfindel, I have kept you safe once before, I would do so again'. Glorfindel looked at him questioningly, and raising his feet to lie properly upon the cot, he took hold of Haldir's hand and held it to his chest,

'Please do not leave me'

The pleading look in the elf's eyes nearly broke Haldir's heart, 'I will keep you safe Glorfindel, I swear it' he whispered reassuringly.

Haldir slipped his right arm under the elf's head and left his left hand flat upon Glorfindel's chest, it rose and fell in time with his breathing and he could feel a strong heartbeat, which reassured him further.

After a time, the elf's breathing evened out and slowed and Haldir noticed the vacancy that appeared now in the sapphire depths of his bed mate's eyes.

The darkness came upon the sleeping elf, almost at once. The man was monitoring the elf closely enough to notice as soon as the darkness came. Unbidden, the mists passed into the previously clear depths of his eyes, and the elf cried out in pain, his body jerking suddenly and violently.

Haldir pulled him closer into his embrace and began to speak softly. He spoke of the woods of Brethil, of how there was no place in the world as fair on a fine spring day. He smiled as his words seemed to beat back the shadows and the elf in his arms stilled again. He continued his elaborate description of lush evergreens and hiding places in ancient trees for what seemed an age, the elf muttered incoherently at times but remained otherwise untroubled. Lost now in his own musings of a time long passed, the man failed to notice the alert elven eyes now observing him gratefully.

'Thank you', Glorfindel's voice brought him abruptly out of his reverie and he smiled at the elf in his arms, suddenly aware of his gentle hold on the elf he released him looking bashful.

* * *

Mandos frowned as he watched the man pull away from the elf.

'How fares your curious couple, husband?' Vairë said glancing up at her husband's stiff form.

'He begins to heal in the man's presence but time is running short, he will return to Arda alone I feel, to heal there amongst his own kind'

'But, what then of the man?' she questioned.

'The man is of no concern to me, he will await his turn, as the rest of his kind'

'Nay, husband' Vairë said harshly abandoning her embroidery and coming to her husband's side, 'They are bound in this time, as well you know, this is not a bond that even Manwë, powerful as he is, can tear asunder'

'You speak out of turn, wife' he scolded, 'On a matter that does not concern you' with these words, Mandos swept out of the hall, his robes billowing behind him and his wife staring incredulously at his retreating form.

'You are wrong, husband mine, this matter concerns me greatly' she muttered as she watched the man absently playing with the hem of his tunic, 'It is beneath you to play in such a way with hearts'

So it was at this time, that Vairë, wife of Mandos, filled with compassion and against the will of her husband sent out a thread to open two hearts to that which could be.

* * *

What would he taste like?

Haldir started at the thought that came suddenly and unbidden to his mind, he could not fathom where such an inappropriate thought may have come from, and he blushed despite himself

Glorfindel leant against a pillar facing the man and studied him in detail, he let a soft smile grace his lips, his eyes dancing in mirth.

'What amuses you so, my friend' Haldir asked upon seeing the mirth dancing within the depths of his companion's eyes.

Glorfindel strolled over to stand in front of the man, 'Stand' he said, offering his hand in support.

Haldir eyed the elf suspiciously as he stood, but remained silent. 'You are true to your name' at the man's perplexed expression he added 'you are tall, your name means tall one in quenya, the language of my kin, but your knowledge of my tongue is good enough to know this'

Haldir shifted slightly on his feet, suddenly feeling inexplicably self-conscious under the elf's gaze. Glorfindel smiled softly at the man's discomfort and cupped his chin gently in his hand. He lifted his face and turned his head to study his profile.

'You are quite ugly for a man' the elf said in such a matter of fact way that one might be forgiven for believing he had not just insulted the man, who now glared at him and pouted.

Glorfindel laughed at the man's expression, 'strangely, I think if you were of elf -kind you would be considered more than passing fair'

Haldir, now thoroughly confused looked at the elf in defiance. 'What is it that you want Glorfindel?' The elf let his hand slide down to the man's neck, and gently moved his thumb seductively over the man's skin, 'Have you ever lain with a man Haldir?' the elf asked.

Haldir whose discomfort had peeked, knocked the elf's arm away from him and stormed off, replying as he did so, 'that is not the way of my kind'

Glorfindel laughed softly as he followed the man to the far end of the hall. 'That was not what I asked' he said when he was once again within the sight of the man.

'Leave me be, Glorfindel, play with me no longer!'

In that moment as if his eyes had been opened to the distress he had caused he fell to his knees before the man, 'Forgive me Haldir, I am not myself'

Unexpectedly the man laughed. 'Indeed! I did not know you Glorfindel, before your death, but I would say that that which I have just witnessed is closer to your character than that of your charade as I have witnessed these last months, I was right in my greeting words to you Glorfindel of Gondolin, you ARE a coward'

The elf fixed eyes of cold steel upon the man, grabbed his tunic at the collar and with all his weight sent his fist into the man's jaw. 'You son of a goblin, I will not be spoken to in this manner'

The force of the elf's blow sent Haldir skidding across the marble floor, coming to rest with his hand clutching his jaw. He noted with some amusement that he felt no pain, though the blow had been considerable and for a moment wondered at the advantages of being dead, and of the magic of these halls.

'You are fortunate, elf' Haldir said almost jovially as he rose, 'that my father resides no longer in these halls, or he would find a way to cause you pain, regardless of the magic of these halls for calling him a goblin!'


	4. Chapter 4

Haldir paced about the end of the hall, weaving in and out of the two pillars that graced the corners, gazing at times at the elf who still sat by the wall, silent and brooding. As he paced, he talked in an easy manner 'I should like to tell you about an elf I have heard of' he stopped by the elf's slumped form, bending from the waist he cocked his head to look into the elf's eyes and asked, 'We are friends are we not? Will you listen to my words?' He received no reaction to his question but continued.

'I have heard tell of an elf of the House of the Golden Flower, great in stature and well respected amongst his kind, a guardian of Turgon's hidden city of Gondolin' Haldir paused, he noted the elf appeared reticent and was now watching him warily, so he smiled at him reassuringly and continued.

'I have heard it said that he possesses hair the colour of spun gold, of ripened corn kissed by the sun on the day of harvest. His face, they say, is of the most alluring shape and proportions and the tone of his skin most pleasing to the eye. His eyes, they say, are the blue of a summer sky and hold such light within their depths that it has been said that they shine brighter than a silmaril, In other words he is considered very fair' Haldir stated bluntly. The elf, now staring unashamedly at the man, blushed scarlet, and the man continued.

'He favours tunic and leggings over formal robes and blue above all colours. He is no lover of books. Indeed, he has not been seen to set a foot inside the extensive library of his city, yet he is wise and well versed. Some call him arrogant, but I have heard it said that he is merely proud, distant by design.

He generally wears warrior braids in his hair, except when he is late, which is rare, when he pulls his hair back and fastens it with a golden clip, depicting two golden flowers amongst enamelled vines of green' Glorfindel stared at the man incredulously fidgeting in discomfort.

'He is known to be immaculately attired at all times, even in the heart of battle, or so I have heard. His prowess in the arts of war and his valour is unmatched and many an evil has fallen to his sword. He favours men over maids and is desired by many and loved wholly by some, most notably a dark haired captain with green eyes who is guardian of the city gates, his name I do not recall'

'Ecthelion' the elf said quietly, eyes downcast. 'Excuse me?' Haldir asked not hearing his words. 'His name was Ecthelion'. 'Of course, I thank you' Haldir answered with a nod of his head before continuing

'It is not known if he has ever given his heart to another, I would say not, perhaps due to fear of losing his beloved, or of his beloved losing him. He is known to be unfailingly loyal to his men, his kin and his Lord. His humour is dry but his disposition is happy and his deeds often mischievous! Of his deeds I can tell you little, though his occupation I have stated. He was present at the Battle of Unnumbered Tears and with his men guarded the flank of the elves of Gondolin in their retreat'. Haldir paused at this point and sat on his haunches before the elf.

'Here ends my speech' he said looking directly into Glorfindel's uncertain eyes 'though the tale does not end here, if you have heard tell of this elf, perhaps you can finish the yarn? I should like to know it's end'

Glorfindel was stunned, struck dumb by the man's description of him, for he described no other elf, his description so accurate, right down to his favourite hair clip.

'How come you to know these things?' he stuttered

Haldir's eyes sparkled in mischief 'This elf had an admirer in my father's court, I am a good listener' he replied with a dismissive shrug.

'He was the moon to my sun' the elf mused, Haldir looked at him questioningly when he paused. 'Ecthelion and I, like Arien and Tilion destined never to come together'.

Such was the remorse in the elf's eyes at this time that the man felt himself compelled to wrap an arm about him in comfort and the elf responded to him, sinking into his embrace and placing his hand over the man's, his eyes full of gratitude.


	5. Chapter 5

They settled into silence a while, until the man found himself breaking the silence with a question. 'Will you finish the tale for me?' The elf's eyes revealed his reluctance but still he spoke.

'I lived after the Battle of Unnumbered Tears for the length of one mortal man's life in the hidden city, doing my Lord's bidding as was my duty'. Glorfindel's eyes welled with tears, though his voice remained steady.

'A mortal man came from the sea bearing a warning from the Vala, Ulmo, that we should remove the people of the city down the Sirion to the sea, but we were full of pride and our city remained hidden from our enemies. The man, Tuor, remained in the city and grew in standing and was well loved, he courted my Lord's daughter, Idril, and won her hand. Fair she was and wise and the man did love her greatly.

My Lord feared for the safety of the city, though he headed not the words of Ulmo. He made the city secure and closed the city off that no elf could come or go, and we blocked and barred all the entrances.'

Haldir looked at the elf startled 'you made yourselves prisoners?'

Glorfindel sighed, 'Aye, in truth we did,

It was in this time that My Lord called for me and he released me from his service. It hurt me greatly to be dismissed in such a way for I knew not what I had done to displease him, but he said I should not take offence, and he bade me, if I was willing, to offer my sword to the son of Tuor and Idril, Eärendil his name. I knew my Lord to be wise and farseeing and I did as he bid and gave my sword to the boy Eärendil Half Elven.

Upon that day Idril came to me and bid me in secret to take charge of the securing of a way out of the city, for she was filled with foreboding. This charge that I undertook was completed but days before the festival of the Gates of Summer, our darkest day.

I was stood upon the eve before that day, upon the walls of the city, awaiting the rise of the sun, as was the custom. The feast was prepared and the city and it's people glad.'

Glorfindel paused, tears flowing freely from his eyes and his voice increasingly unsteady. 'Hold me, please' he asked with pleading eyes. Haldir moved to sit behind the elf and enfolded him securely in his embrace; the elf turned slightly in his embrace and wrapped his arms around the man burying his head into the crook of his neck.

'I know it is hard' the man said reassuringly, 'but I would share this burden with you, for it is too great for one elf to bear alone.' Glorfindel sighed at Haldir's comforting words and held him closer.

'So little warning we had, the enemy was at the walls before we were even aware that there was danger and we were unprepared for battle, most unarmed, The Gates of Summer is a festival of peace, of celebration!

The enemy were within our walls before I had got my men assembled so terrible was their assault, and the enemy brought forth all manner of evils as had not been seen since the Battle of Unnumbered Tears, dragons and balrogs, and I saw Ecthelion fall by the gate and with him his foe.

I hastened to Idril and to Eärendil, my Lord and when at last I spied them, Tuor was fighting with Maeglin, Turgon's sister son and I knew not why, and when Maeglin fell to Tuor's sword and I came to Eärendil's side, Tuor bid me gather as many as could be and to see his son and wife safe out of the city. This I undertook to do, and Tuor gathered more of our people as he could and followed close after.

With a great sadness in my heart I led the people and my Lord to the north and into the highest peaks. We came after a time to the pass of Cirith Thoronath and there we were set upon by orcs in great numbers and Tuor and I, and those of our men that still had strength fought for the safety of our women and children.

Thorondor, master of all eagles came then to our aid, most timely, and scattered the orcs that we might make an escape. As we made our way along the pass, the greatest of foes was then unleashed, a balrog.

I bid Tuor take my Lord and his mother on, that I would distract the enemy's fire and we fought'. Here Glorfindel stopped, Haldir still held him close and soothingly stroked his golden hair. The elf shifted in the man's embrace and pulled away so as to look at him.

'I burned as I fell'

And this was the last Glorfindel said, his eyes red from crying, though he cried no longer, collapsing as if exhausted into the man's arms.

Haldir swallowed hard and whispered in disbelief, 'a balrog?' he instinctively brought the elf closer as if he was charged with his care. 'Did you end it's life? Did you do this alone?'

Glorfindel looked up at the man with wide eyes and murmured 'Alone...Aye...Did I end it's life? ...I know not, and I know not if my Lord was brought to safety, my pledge to him remains unfulfilled'

Haldir still gazed into the sapphire depths of Glorfindel's eyes and he felt his heart change and he felt the first stirrings of love in his heart and mind. Tentatively he cupped the elf's fair face in his hand and watched as the elf's eyelids fluttered shut, for just a moment, and Glorfindel brought his hand up to touch the man's lips as if passing on a secret.

So it was that the story that Vairë started with a single thread came to fruition and an elf and a man found solace, warmth, and love in abundance within each other's arms, and in the acts of love.

And Vairë and Mandos were glad as the darkness that had once resided within the elf's heart was replaced with the love of a mortal man and his inner light burned brighter than ever before.


	6. Chapter 6

Glorfindel awoke and smiled at his lover lying naked at his side, his love was smiling back at him, observing him with eyes full of desire. He drew the man into his arms and a kiss to welcome the waking hours.

There was a flash of light and the elf found himself standing, fully clothed in front of Mandos and Vairë in the audience hall.

He muttered in a disgruntled way and Mandos raised an eyebrow in amusement as the elf before him bowed his head.

'Glorfindel of Gondolin, you have resided in my halls now for an age and I deem you ready to return to Arda' Mandos stated. Glorfindel shifted his eyes from Mandos to Vairë to Mandos in alarm, 'My Lord, I should like to stay'

Mandos laughed quietly and said 'and why is that?'

Glorfindel took a breath, 'because I have found something in these halls that I did not expect to find in life, or in death'

'Ah, the man?' Mandos stated, 'I see your love for him is true, but if you were to stay, how then will things sit with you when his time comes to be reborn, for that time will come sooner than you would wish and neither of you will have a say in it!' Vairë noticing the distress his words were causing flashed a warning frown at her husband.

'And is there not an oath which you made unto Eärendil Half-Elven that remains as yet unfulfilled?' Glorfindel sighed and his thoughts returned to Gondolin.

He had been searching for the boy for most of the morning and now he headed to the herb gardens, for a maid had said that she had seen him enter there. As he entered the gardens the heady scent of herbs and flowers came to his nose and the sun on his face made him feel as if he were in a waking dream, and walking through the gardens he had come upon a sun-soaked arbour, and the boy Eärendil and his mother Idril. Eärendil had seen him approach and had risen from his seat and smiled, and with wide eyes had said 'Lord Glorfindel, have you come to save me from my studies?'

And Glorfindel had felt that in that moment as he had knelt with his sword hilt offered to the boy, barely seven years old, that it was like a coming together of destinies. That what was said and promised in this moment would have a bearing upon him until the end of Arda. And so it was, for as the boy took the sword offered him, he had said ' I accept your sword, Lord Glorfindel, however, you will have but one occasion to serve me and so I ask you to extend your oath of fealty to my heirs, and I ask you to bind yourself to them.' He had been most perplexed by the boy's strange words, and did not understand them, though to serve the father is to serve the child and so he had said his oath and bound himself to Eärendil Half-Elven and his heirs. And the Lady Idril had thanked him with tears in her eyes, as she was farsighted and knew some of that that would come to pass.

Glorfindel returned from his musings and looked at Mandos saying, 'I did not take this oath lightly and I will be bound by it, but know that to do so and leave these halls, my heart will be torn asunder.'

Vairë, smiled and rose from her chair, and coming to stand before the elf she said, 'put your faith in us, Glorfindel of Gondolin, and trust that all will be well.' And her words put a thread of hope in his heart.

* * *

So it was that an elfling was born into a family of the Grey Havens, and they named him Glorfindel, for Vairë had made him known to them.

Upon that same day, in that same hour, an elf was born to a she-elf of the Grey Company and she named him Haldir, though she knew not why.


End file.
